Every now and then
by Kagemoto
Summary: Sayori wakes up and meets with her childhood friend. Her heart deals with a few realizations


First things first, I'm trying to find a way to make Demon child of Zero better, it's terrible right now and I'm completely unsatisfied with it honestly I planned it all the way to Guchie only so it's bad.

Secondly this story is has elements from TokiDoki so be careful when reading

* * *

Sayori opens her eyes to the sound of her alarm ringing, as she lays there looking at the ceiling, she feels as if her body is being weighed down and she is unable to move.

She wonders if she should get up today, maybe she could call in sick and just lie down the whole day.

As the thought crosses her mind she remembers who is waiting for her just outside her home, John Doe, her best friend since they were kids. With a deep breath and a groan of effort she rises and goes through the motions of preparing for the day, as she finishes dressing she takes a glance at a nearby clock and realizes that a lot of time has already passed and she might have already kept John waiting too long. Sayori bites her lip before running to the door, deciding to skip breakfast and just eat more for lunch later.

As she runs outside she catches sight of John, who is idly watching the clouds with a bored look on his face. Sayori feels herself relax slightly in relief, she really hates making John mad, he already has a lot to deal with and she really isn't a help most of the time at all.

"Hey John!" Sayori greets before sheepishly pressing her fingers together, repeating an old habit she picked up from when she was younger "Sorry for keeping you waiting, I sorta slept in for a bit."

Sayori watches John shake his head and sigh, "Really now Sayori, you should be more responsible." John folds his arms and grins, "I mean you make me worry you know, sleeping in like that isn't good for the heart."

Sayori starts and looks worriedly over at John before giving a light giggle, "Sorry John, it's just I'm a bit more tired than usual, besides what's the harm in sleeping in, right? It's not like it'll affect me heart right now I'll deal with heart problems later". As the words come out of her mouth her eyes widen and she looks at John who stiffens before shaking his head and motions for them to start walking.

The whole trip to school is quiet and Sayori mentally berates herself for letting those comments slip from her mouth, she knows that she could have made a better joke but it seems that she was too stupid and went too far. Taking a peek at John who is pensively walking beside her, she quickly fishes out her phone and lags a step behind John to check something on her phone.

Looking at her screen Sayori feels tears well up in her eyes before she composes herself, puts her phone away and tugs lightly at John's sleeve. As John turns around to look at her with a questioning look on her face, Sayori takes a deep breath and tearfully apologizes, "John, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I was making a joke and I took it to far and I-" Sayori stops when she feels a hand gently pat her head. Looking up she sees John looking amused as he ruffles her hair, feeling her face heat up she feels her cheeks puff out and her lips pout, "I'm trying to be serious you know! Don't tease me like that!"

John laughs and shakes his head, "Sorry, it's just that you looked cute," Sayori freezes feeling her face grow hot as the words ring inside her head, "Besides," he continues "It's fine, if I let stuff like that bother me I'd live a shorter life."

Sayori swats his arm, "Don't say that!" She whines, but before he could apologize the school gate comes into view and the bell rings. John and Sayori look at each other, startled expressions apparent on their faces, before rushing towards the gates before it closes.

As they reach the gates and enter the school, they both wave at each other separating to rush to their respective classrooms, knowing they'll meet each other later in the literature club.

As Sayori rushes to the bathroom instead of the classroom, she stumbles slightly as she approaches the sink and washes her face looking at her reflection she feels herself tear up and grips the sink tightly. She tries not to think about the relationship of her and John, her heart still beating hard not due to the exertion but because John's words still stayed in her head. She tried not to let his words bother her, trying to push away that thought and bottle it up like she did all her worries. She couldn't let herself misunderstand his words, she couldn't be selfish about this especially with his condition everyone will end up hurt in the end if she let herself fall in love with him.

Taking a deep breath, she pushes the thought down and takes a look at her phone.

On the screen showed John's face next to heart monitor and a number right below it [63,113,472 bts].

She sniffles and she feels tears start running down her face, her friend, her best friend had two years left to live. His heart will give out once it runs out of heartbeats and he'll be gone forever.

She feels her heart split in half, as the feelings she tried to lock a way come to surface.

She didn't want this, but there was nothing she could do. The best she could do was to make him happy and let him live a happy life. She could make him worry about her, she was just a bother and a waste of space, he was more important.

As Sayori cleans herself up, she tries to ignore the rainclouds in her head that begin to darken, she hopes that he won't notice her mood. She has to keep him happy and smiling no matter what.

Even if it broke her heart.


End file.
